


Flickering Hope

by BirdLover345



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Attempted Escape, Drabble, Gen, How Do I Tag, Not Canon Compliant, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), dream why are you like this, exile arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29278161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdLover345/pseuds/BirdLover345
Summary: The candle was a representation of Tommy’s hope.Against all odds, it was alive and burning bright.---Tommy realizes how much of a terrible situation he is in, but he can't just run away. And so, he prepares himself, and somehow, finds hope.Will it last?
Relationships: None
Series: Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148177
Kudos: 18





	Flickering Hope

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't exactly canon cause I know close to nothing about the canon events of Tommy's exile so be forewarned.

The candle was a representation of Tommy’s hope. 

Against all odds, it was alive and burning bright. 

After some self-reflection (which was rare for Tommy), he realized how much of a bastard Dream was. But of course, he couldn’t just run into the wilderness and hope for the best. That would be as much of a death sentence as staying here. 

And so, he stayed here, quietly cultivating the flame and making sure it never went out while sequestering small bits of resources. He couldn’t hide away too much, or Dream would get suspicious at the lack of items in the pit.

But today was the day he had enough. Today was the day he was going to take a chance and run.

He gathered the resources he had set aside and snuck over to the ocean.

He made sure his candle was still lit. It was. In fact, it was burning brighter than ever. 

Pulling the boat he made out of his inventory, he placed it into the water with a loud splash. 

Oh no.

The candle seemed to have been sprayed slightly, as it was dimmer than before. Still burning brightly, however. 

And then Tommy heard the footsteps. 

“Oh Tommy, what are you doing over here with a boat?”

“Oh- Uh- Nothing, no reason at all Dream,” Tommy tried to step away from Dream, but there was nothing but water behind him.

“What are all these resources, and is that a fire you have? I’m impressed you’ve managed to light it in the first place, but were you really planning to run away from me? Me, your only friend?”

“No, I wasn’t, no no of course not Dream-”

Dream stepped closer to Tommy. “Give me your resources, now.” He was in reach of the boat now, and so, with one swing of his axe, he destroyed it.

Tommy, realizing he was caught, slowly dumped the month’s worth of resources in front of him. 

“Wonderful, wonderful. Now, just one last thing.” Dream raised his hand, and with one quick pinch, put out the candle. 

The candle was a representation of Tommy’s hope. It had been snuffed out. 


End file.
